


"Sow Don't Sing" Information Hub

by VaryuPon



Series: "I Am" Series [2]
Category: Original Work, Sow Don't Sing
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaryuPon/pseuds/VaryuPon
Summary: “Sow Don’t Sing” (codenamed Project-SDS) is a prequel/midquel/sequel to “Cogito Ergo Sum” as told from the perspective of Luca Russo.This story serves as the companion piece “second half” of the story, and should be watched in succession to Project-CES as this film holds the true ending of the story.Created by: Alysha Nunez (Art, Direction, Story, Animation)





	"Sow Don't Sing" Information Hub

**Author's Note:**

> “Sow Don’t Sing” (codenamed Project-SDS) is a prequel/midquel/sequel to “Cogito Ergo Sum” as told from the perspective of Luca Russo.
> 
> This story serves as the companion piece “second half” of the story, and should be watched in succession to Project-CES as this film holds the true ending of the story.
> 
> Created by: Alysha Nunez (Art, Direction, Story, Animation)

自主制作アニメ Sow Don’t Sing (Feature Film)

Reference the **[#Cogito Ergo Sum](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/tagged/cogito-ergo-sum)** and **[#Sow Don’t Sing](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/tagged/sow-don't-sing)** tags for related posts.

**_This is the story of the boy who came to be known as_ _Ole Lukøje._ **

> _“Listen to me. Sow your seeds during the winter–don’t sing songs of better summer days. It means for you to work hard even when it’s cold and desolate outside and you’ll benefit from it. So much that you won’t ever need to rely on the sun again.”_

_…_

_“Well, mother. I’m afraid I’ve wandered too close to the sun.”_

_“And now I’m falling….falling….in…._

__

__

__

__

**“Sow Don’t Sing”** (codenamed _Project-SDS_ ) is a prequel/midquel/sequel to [**“Cogito Ergo Sum”**](http://project-ces-sds-blog.tumblr.com/ces) as told from the perspective of [Luca Russo](http://project-ces-sds-blog.tumblr.com/tagged/Luca-Russo).

This story serves as the companion piece “second half” of the story, and should be watched in succession to _Project-CES_ as **this film holds the true ending of the story**.

 _Created by_ : **Alysha Nunez** (Art, Direction, Story, Animation)

__

****

_PENDING…_

__

## 

> _Materials ranging from key developmental assets to extra work for the sake of it. Though these are entitled with “bonus,” it would be misleading to assume each material organized below have been relegated to an “irrelevant” status._

  1. **When referencing/sharing any part of these features, please just link back to this main page for proper context.**
  2. **Nothing on this page may be downloaded and reposted without my explicit permission.**
  3. **You may be allowed to archive any of these files for personal use/reflective analysis ONLY!! By NO means are you allowed to take credit for ANY part of these aspects of production or the film in question.**
  4. **When linking back, credit by name is greatly appreciated.**



> _Preliminary tests demonstrating the overall aesthetic of the film and technical capabilities of the final character designs. Each test is meant to showcase specific character themes/emotional assets, etc._

**[REBLOGGABLE POST](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/post/174953310037/youtube-mirror-link-here-this-head-turn-test-was) **

> Simple head turn test (complete with some sound.) Made to test design work capabilities and to[contrast a similar test done with Toon Boom products](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/post/174029846055/spent-25-minutes-doing-this-quit-telling). 

**[REBLOGGABLE POST](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/post/176502052607/youtube-mirror-link-story-version-youtube) **

> Kinetic text teasing the story with an animated cut focused on expression changes and composite effects.

> 8tracks redirect links. FST (fan made soundtracks) mixes ranging from film temp/mood-setting development music to character image songs. **Each album will have a complimentary booklet to download underneath each description, complete with song lyrics and story-relevant context illustrations.**

****

“[Ole Lukøje](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fvaryupon%2Fole-lukoje&t=Y2M2OTU4NWU4NTNhMWMwMzk3OGRkODk4N2IyMzU5MTM5NjExYzIxMyxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)” - A Luca Russo Character Album | **[REBLOGGABLE POST](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/post/174555765762/t%CA%9C%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%85%E1%B4%80%CA%8F-%CA%99%E1%B4%87%D2%93%E1%B4%8F%CA%80%E1%B4%87-%CA%9C%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%85%C9%AA%E1%B4%87%E1%B4%85-t%E1%B4%80%E1%B4%8B%E1%B4%9C%E1%B4%8D%C9%AA-%C9%A2%E1%B4%80%E1%B4%A0%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%8D%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%80-%CA%9F%C9%AA%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%9B%CA%9F%E1%B4%87)**

> Character image album set specifically in tune with the writing of the protagonist. These specific tracks helped make the emotional foundation of which _Project-SDS_ was grounded on.

_PENDING…_

> _The “pitch bible.“_ _Tailored pitch deck/film assets–presents the project with the most baseline information._

> _Follow the life and lies of 18-year-old Luca Russo as he battles through his lifetime from being an army infantryman, incarcerated inmate, and finally the consigliere where he falls in love with the mafia’s chauffeur._

> _Other works connected to any facet of the project._

“CANELE” Cigarette Package | **[REBLOGGABLE POST](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/post/175432879692/fictional-brand-of-cigarettes-for-the-film-sow)**

> _Designed specifically for the film. A fictional brand of French, vanilla-flavored cigarettes._


End file.
